1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical equipment and more particularly, to a safety syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A syringe is an implement adapted for use with a needlestick to inject a liquid medicine, blood or other nutrient solution into the human body. After the injection, the needlestick has the human blood adhered thereto. Therefore, the needlestick should be disposed of safety after the use, avoiding medicare personnel or other persons from being injured by the needlestick accidentally.
The most commonly applied method for disposal of a used needlestick is to insert the needlestick into a needlestick cap after its use. However, when the medicare personnel inserts the needlestick into a needlestick cap, the hand of the medicare personnel can be injured by the needlestick accidentally due to their own carelessness or by other external forces, increasing the risk of infection.